


one fateful day

by superwholockchild



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockchild/pseuds/superwholockchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas keeps a diary, who knew? in which he reminisces about the day he met Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hell

That day. This man, a man i saved. I gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. I stopped Alistair from torturing him any longer. I did not know what to expect. I saw his soul in the Pitts of hell. Broke. Battered. Bleeding. He was a man who's very being was turned against him, he was fashioned into a weapon. As an angel of the lord what i saw affected me. This was a man who fought for what he believed in. He cried out constantly. I was surprised when i found out how long he had been down there, forty years. 

I knew i was to save him, no matter the cost. I knew heaven had a purpose for him but I was doing this for myself as well. So i fixed him, I put his soul back in his body and healed him, i even had to infuse part of my soul to save him.


	2. thursday september 18th

Dean was out, as in he didn't suffocate in his coffin. I was glad his family hadn't burnt his remains, hunter style, it save me so much time. I knew he was in an old Gas station and no one was about. It was a perfect time to try and communicate. But unfortunately he at first thought i was a ghost and secondly, even though i was the one that put him back together and i bound our souls... he didn't understand me. He really was interesting, his survival instincts kicked in the moment he regained consciousness. I knew i would give him some time. He would soon search me out, it was in his nature.


	3. friday september 19th

well, I didnt expect him to be so quick. He really gets more and more interesting. He is trying to contact me through a psychic. I'm afraid she can no longer see, i did warn her, it is not my fault. She just told me she doesnt scare easy. I cannot be held accountable for the actions of humans, they have freewill. I will contact Dean Again maybe now he is aware of me, he will be able to hear my true voice.


	4. saturday 20th september

I tried again but, he did not hear me. unfortunately his ears began to bleed, a minor side effect of prolonged exposure to my voice. It is terribly hard to talk to humans. However now there is only a single reason he couldn't hear me. This man has no faith. He is unaware of my species. I needed to get him to him to believe in me and heavens cause. Fortunately I had a vessel lines up, he is a very devout man, he will serve me well as a vessel. That and Dean just happened to summon me. 

I entered my vessel took a slight detour and eased Sam's little Demon problem at the diner then headed off to the shack, shed , barn thing Dean and the man he called Bobby had summoned me from. on approaching them i pulled out all the stocks, they had never seen an angel before that and i always loved a good entrance, I made sure there was plenty wind rain and lightening, i blew all the light bulbs so the barn was plunged in darkness, the lightning behind me making me look rather mysterious, instead of just materializing inside the building i forced open the doors splitting the wooden beams that held them shut and i walked on in. 

I must admit the Bobby man knew what he was doing the barn was covered in traps and sigils from all kinds of cultures and belief systems, all of them very powerful, its a shame none of them were enochian so they couldn't hold me. 

Dean was the first to shoot, which again surprised me, this man was full of surprises i underestimated him, however i continued further into the barn. the bullets were salt rounds so they didn't do any damage. the only actual damage was to my vessels tan trench coat. It was rather bizarre although it was jimmy's, i liked it, it just felt good.   
As i neared the men i saw the panic in their eyes trying to ascertain what i was.   
I closed in on Dean, admiring my handiwork. It helped that he was cute. Cute and clueless. after asking who i was he stabbed me in the heart with a knife. An ancient demon-killing knife of the kurds to be exact. Dean really did amuse me. He definitely coped by being angry i could see it in his actions. all his confusion about escaping hell was being taken out on me. I guess though i deserved it, considering i was the one that dragged his ass back home. 

I pulled the knife free and healed instantly, subdued Bobby and explained to Dean how i was an angel on a mission from God, that he had a purpose. he wasn't taking any of it and he was getting on my nerves, he spoke to me with such venom and disrespect. so i showed him my wings. I saw the look of awe and realization flicker in his eyes, then i saw denial set over his face. his one was going to be hard to crack. Its a good i liked him in a way i had never liked anyone else. Unfortunately i did not have extensive time on my hands. i am a soldier and i am primarily needed in heaven.


End file.
